The use of automatically activated fire extinguishing devices for commercial purposes is known. Such devices typically disperse fire extinguishing compound into a space, room or area. These devices are typically connected to pipes containing water under pressure. The prior art devices, however, are relatively bulky, unsightly and expensive to retrofit into existing homes. Some prior art automatic fire extinguishing devices store the fire extinguishing compound in a container which is either at a location remote from where the agent is dispersed or within an unsightly compartment which protrudes into the living or working space.
The prior art automatic fire extinguishing devices have the disadvantage of requiring a significant amount of time for installation, and significant expense over and above that typically required to install the in-wall/in-ceiling unit. This is due to the elaborate piping required to transport the fire extinguishing compound from the storage container to the spraying device. Moreover, the prior art automatic fire extinguishing devices also have the drawback that as the distance between the storage container and the spraying device (e.g. nozzles) is increased, a greater force is required to project the fire extinguishing compound. The in-wall/in-ceiling automatic fire extinguishing unit of the present invention can house one or multiple containers in series behind the drywall of a wall or ceiling with only an oval opening covered by an aesthetically pleasing decorative face plate of any shape or size.
The prior art storage container is limited by the unsightly appearance of the storage container and, the spray device (i.e., nozzle) typically extends into the room. The spray device and container generally detract from the overall appearance and is thus a deterrent to installation from an aesthetic perspective.
The prior art automatic fire extinguishing device has the further drawback that it must also have an unsightly fire sensing mechanism, which must protrude into the space, to determine the existence of a fire. The fire sensing mechanism, like the spray device and the self-contained box, is readily visible and detracts from the home's appearance.
There is thus a need for a fire extinguishing device which is unobtrusive, aesthetically and architecturally pleasing in appearance, relatively lightweight and streamlined, easy to self-install, self-contained, and does not require a substantial amount of time and money to install yet provides maximal protection to a home's occupants, heretofore unavailable to existing home owners.
None of the prior art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.